The present invention relates to maps and/or navigation and, more particularly, to method(s) and system(s) for illustrating routes in images, such as panoramic, street level view, or high-altitude view images, using depth information.
Navigation applications may be installed in vehicles to provide images to passengers or in portable (e.g., handheld) devices such as phones, personal digital assistants, or personal navigation devices. The navigation application may provide images that aid the user in determining current position and guiding the user to a destination. In addition the images provide information such as points of interest to the user. Navigation applications may provide turn by turn directions in a list or a route drawn on a map. However, challenges in providing navigation information still exist. Accordingly, improvements and unique ways to provide and display map and/or navigation information/features are desired.